High School Mayhem
by crazygunbladergirl
Summary: Roxas moved from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands. Now he has to start at a new school: Destiny Islands Preparatory High School. Little does he know what mayhem awaits him there. RoxasxNamine, SoraxKairi, others may follow.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my attempt to make fun of as many Kingdom Hearts characters that I can in one story. Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. I hope you like it! Comments and reviews are always appreciated! _

Chapter 1: New School

Roxas woke up and groggily looked at his alarm clock. _6:30. Right on time,_ he thought wearily. Crawling out of bed, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. A boy of fifteen with messy, dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes stared back at him. Roxas had just moved to Destiny Islands from Twilight Town yesterday, which meant he would be attending a new school: Destiny Islands Preperatory High School. He was a bit apprehensive about starting his new school; after all, he was a bit shy.

After putting on his new school uniform, he ran downstairs to eat breakfast. His new uniform consisted of a white Oxford shirt, blue plaid pants, and a blue plaid tie. His mother looked at him from behind the kitchen counter and failed to conceal a chuckle at his ridiculous appearance. Roxas ignored her, since he felt the same way about his uniform.

"It's not like I like wearing plaid pants!" he protested as his mom began laughing loudly.

"No, it's not just that, it's your..." but she was laughing to much that she couldn't finish. She could only point to his head.

"Whatever, Mom. I'm going to be late!" Roxas said as he ran out the front door.

Finally, he was ready to start his first day at Destiny High. Or was he? "Oh crap, I never brushed my hair!" Roxas shouted as he was halfway down the street. However, it was too late; if he stalled any longer he would be late for school. "So that's what Mom was laughing at. I guess I'll just have to stick with bed-head today..." Roxas groaned. "Who knows? Maybe it will become a new look for me, with this mass of hair just sticking up to one side!"

Roxas reached his destination and slowly pushed through the mass of students to find his locker. On his way there, he bumped into a girl with reddish-brown hair.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, it's a bit crowded in here..." Roxas apologized.

"Oh, well that's one thing I'll fix when I become President of the Student Body!" the girl said, eyes shining with ambition. She looked at Roxas, who was a bit confused.

A girl with light blonde hair approached them and quietly said, "Kairi, I think this is the new kid who transferred from Twilight Town."

"Oh, of course! That makes sense!" said the first girl, giggling. She extended a hand to a bewildered Roxas and said, "My name is Kairi, and I am running for President. This," she said, pointing to the blonde girl, "is my future secretary, Namine." Namine shyly waved. "Anyway, I do hope you will vote for me for President. After all, I _am_ the cutest candidate out there!" Kairi said with a wink, and she walked down the hall. Namine quickly followed.

_Wow, that Namine sure is pretty..._ thought Roxas as he stared after her. Then a sudden thought hit him. _Oh right, I need to find my locker..._

He finally found his locker and began unpacking. A boy with spiky brown hair came up and opened the locker next to him. He soon noticed Roxas and happily introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Sora! If you want I can sing a welcome song. I have a very good singing voice, you know!" said the spiky-haired boy, patting Roxas on the back.

"No thanks," Roxas said. "Um, my name is Roxas."

"I guess this makes us locker buddies! We'll be best friends! I have lots of best friends like Kairi and Riku and Namine!" Sora said excitedly. Before Roxas could respond to the word "Namine," Sora quickly asked, "So, what classes do you have? I hope we have lots of classes together!"

Roxas pulled his schedule out of his mass of binders and looked it over. "Well, I have Chemistry for homeroom," he said, handing his schedule to Sora.

Sora's usually smiling face turned to a grimace when he saw "Chemistry" under Homeroom. "Ugh, sucks for you," he said, looking at Roxas. "Most of the bad kids are in that class."

"What do you mean by 'bad kids?'" Roxas said, face full of fear. Unfortunately, the bell rang before Sora could answer.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Sora said. Then, with a bright smile he exclaimed, "Well, good luck! Hopefully you won't get burned!" He quickly ran off before Roxas could ask anymore questions. Of course, Roxas was pretty freaked out by this point, especially with the thought that he could get burned on his first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2: Chemistry

_I dedicate this chapter to all the fun, crazy experiments we did in chemistry. Burning stuff, making slime, making hydrogen bark like a dog... those of you who have yet to take chemistry have a lot to look forward to! Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Good Times, Chemistry

Roxas cautiously entered the chemistry room and looked around. No one was in the room, except for a boy with long, dark grey hair covering half of his face. The boy was intently reading his chemistry book and did not seem to notice as Roxas sat down next to him. Roxas sighed, figuring that this kid must be harmless. He looked up at the chalkboard and saw that the class would be performing a lab experiment today. _I hope it's nothing too difficult_, Roxas thought. Chemistry was not his best subject.

"I would move to another seat if I were you."

"Huh?" Roxas looked around and saw that the voice had come from the boy sitting next to him. "How come?" he asked.

However, the boy continued to read his book. Then he glanced up and muttered, "Oh well, too late."

Roxas followed the boy's eyes and saw a girl with blonde hair that stood up in the front like two antennae standing in front of him.

"What are you doing in my seat?" she said, glaring down at Roxas.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your seat!" Roxas exclaimed, but she lifted him up out of his seat with great strength.

"You little runt! You steal my seat one more time and I'll... Zexion!" she shouted, suddenly looking down at the boy who was reading. "I told you to keep people out of my seat!"

"It's not my job. You're the one who so desperately wants that seat," Zexion said without looking up from his book.

The girl was ready to punch at a flustered Roxas until a casual-sounding voice came from behind her.

"Put him down, Larxene. If you keep doing that people will really be convinced that you're actually a man."

Roxas looked past Larxene's head and saw a tall, thin boy with spiky red hair putting a hand on Larxene's shoulder. Larxene dropped Roxas and turned around, glaring at the red-headed boy.

"Now, see? You look so much cuter when you're mad!" he said, calmly.

"Axel, you big twerp! I am not a man! Stop telling people that I'm a man!" Larxene then began cursing and yelling at Axel, who seemed completely unphased by the violent verbal attack.

Finally, the teacher came into the room and made everyone sit down. Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and said, "You can sit in the back with us. That way, the Electric Monster won't rip your head off." They walked off, with Larxene scowling after them. Axel sat Roxas down next to a boy with fluffy, dirty blonde hair. Axel sat down in the other seat next to Roxas. "Larxene is just experiencing unrelenting PMS, if you know what I mean," he said, smirking.

The teacher, a tall man with spiky, long, silver hair named Professor Xemnas ("We call him 'Professor Mansex,'" Axel whispered to Roxas) began class by introducing Roxas to the class. "This is our new student from Twilight Town," Xemnas said slowly, with a deep, enigmatic voice. "His name is Roxas [insert last name here because the author is too lazy to. Please welcome him to Destiny Islands." Then the professor continued by explaining the procedures for their lab experiment.

"The name's Axel, by the way," Axel whispered to Roxas. "Got it memorized?" Then he motioned to the blonde-haired boy on Roxas' other side. "This space cadet is Demyx." Demyx smiled and waved to Roxas. "The monster you met earlier is Larxene, and the bookworm next to her is Zexion. She just wants to sit next to Zexion 'cuz he takes good notes, so she can copy them later. She'd rather spend her class time reading that stupid book, _Marquis de Sade_."

Roxas was having difficulties listening to Xemnas' directions and Axel's advice at the same time. Which, of course, meant that he had no idea what they were supposed to be doing when Xemnas began splitting them up into groups. Roxas regretfully ended up in a group with Axel and Larxene. Larxene, obviously, was not too thrilled about that, but Axel was excited because he saw a Bunsen burner sitting on the lab table.

"Sweet! We get to burn stuff in this lab!"

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to be doing?" Roxas asked helplessly.

Larxene was muttering something about not having Zexion's notes to look at.

The three of them looked up at the chalkboard and saw "Flame Tests" written at the top. While the other students began lighting their Bunsen burners and grabbing trays of clear-colored chemicals, Axel eagerly hooked up their Bunsen burner to the gas and got ready to light it. Unfortunately, he was so excited that he turned the gas all the way up, which, if you've ever lit up a Bunsen burner before, you know is not a safe idea. Another unsafe idea was that Axel kept the gas high as he lit the Bunsen burner, causing the flame to shoot up way higher than it was supposed to.

"Oh, whoops, I guess the fire's not supposed to be that high," Axel observed calmly as Larxene tried finding ways to put the fire out.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU PYRO! PUT IT OUT!" yelled Larxene at the top of her lungs. She might be a little bit freaked out by fire.

Axel looked around and saw the chemicals, which were clear like water. He quickly threw them on top of the fire, but since some of the chemicals were flammable... well, let's just say that the fire grew higher and more colorful.

Roxas quickly grabbed a book and began patting the fire to put it out. Slowly, the flames began to die down. However, Zexion, who was watching the event with great amusement, got someone to grab the fire exstiguisher (he couldn't just do it himself, or he would miss the excitement), and soon the fire was completely out.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we didn't burn the whole school down!" proclaimed Axel, who had secretly enjoyed the whole event. Roxas, however, was realizing his big mistake in using the book. He turned it over and saw through the charred surface: _Marquis de Sade_. Gulping, he looked fearfully up at a ballistic Larxene, whose eyes were now turning a faint demonic yellow. Professor Xemnas intervened before she was able to destroy him.

"I'll see you three after school," he said sternly.

_Great,_ thought Roxas. _My first day at a new school and I'm already in trouble._ As the bell rang to signify the end of class, he angrily stomped away before anyone could talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends (for lack of a better name...)

The rest of the school day went much better for Roxas than first period had been. As he and Sora began heading toward the cafeteria for lunch, Roxas explained what had happened in Chemistry.

"Yeah, I've heard Axel's kind of a pyromaniac," Sora said sympathetically. "But man, I had no idea that Larxene was so scary!"

"She had yellow eyes, I swear!" Roxas said. "She's going to come kill me in my sleep, I know it!"

"Maybe you should buy her another copy of her book?" Sora suggested as they entered the noisy cafeteria. "There's a book store close to school."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," mumbled Roxas to himself. He looked over and saw Namine and Kairi sitting at a table with some other students. The seat next to Namine was still empty. "You think we could sit with them?" asked Roxas, indicating Namine's table.

"Of course! That's where I always sit!" Sora said with a big smile. Suddenly, he spotted someone approaching the seat next to Kairi. "Let's go! We have to get there before Riku does!" He quickly ran toward the seat before Roxas could say anything. By the time Roxas got to the table he saw that Sora had lost; the other boy was sitting next to Kairi.

"Next time, Sora," the boy said with a confident smirk.

"Fine," Sora said, sitting down next to a girl with brown hair that curled up in big curls on each side. Roxas saw that his desired seat was still vacant, so he sat down next to Namine.

"Uh, y-you don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Roxas asked shyly.

"No, not at all," replied Namine in a quiet voice.

Kairi quickly spoke up. "Okay, everyone! This is Roxas, the transfer student from Twilight Town!" She smiled at Roxas, who looked a little embarassed at the sudden attention.

"Nice to meet you!" said the brown-haired girl next to Sora. "My name is Selphie, and this is Tidus." She pointed to the blonde-haired boy sitting on her other side. Tidus waved energetically.

"So, Roxas, I hear you like soccer," said the boy next to Kairi. He had long, silver hair and bright, crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, I used to play at my old school," Roxas said.

"Well, if you still want to play, I'm the captain of the team, so if you have any questions I'm the one you want," said the silver-haired boy. Then he smiled and said, "The name's Riku."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Riku! I still might play!" Roxas replied energetically.

The rest of the day went quickly, and soon Roxas was forced to report to Professor Xemnas. As he walked into the room he saw Axel and Larxene already sitting at a lab table.

"This is all your fault, you know!" Larxene whispered to Axel.

"Oh come on, it's not like we totally destroyed anything! Plus, no one got hurt!" Axel responded with his usual playful smirk.

"What do you mean nothing got destroyed?" shouted Larxene, standing up. "My precious book was..!"

"I'll buy you another one, Larxene," inturrupted Roxas shyly. She turned to glare at him, but the professor came in before she could say anything to him.

"You three do realize that what you did today was very dangerous," Xemnas said in a serious voice. The three students nodded. He continued, "Axel, you never turn the gas on that high. You just have to turn it on high enough so that the fire gets lit." Axel grunted in affirmation. Xemnas lectured the three of them for another half hour about Bunsen burner safety, but since I've had to sit through a whole class period on it before I won't bore you with the whole lecture. Let's just say that Xemnas likes to hear himself talk for long periods of time...

Finally, he let them go, with a final warning that further misconduct would lead to written refurrals, detentions, etc, etc. As they left the room, Larxene turned to Roxas and said, "You better get me a copy of my book today. If I don't have a new copy by tomorrow then you'll be really sorry!"

"Ah, shut up, Larxene," Axel said. "You blab just as much as Professor Mansex there." He then turned to Roxas and said, "C'mon, I know where the book store is. I'll take you there!"

"Thanks," Roxas said, but he was really mad at Axel for getting him into trouble.

The two of them walked to the bookstore. Along the way they passed a clear view of the sparkling sea.

"Man, I thought Mansex would talk forever!" Axel finally said. "Last time I had to stay after he talked for an hour straight, and he wasn't even talking about Bunsen burners anymore!"

Roxas stopped and turned to Axel. "Do you just like causing trouble for other people?" he shouted. Axel stared at him in shock. "It's hard enough trying to start off at a new school with a good reputation! Unlike you, I want to be a good student and get good grades and actually accomplish something in life!" Roxas glared at Axel, waiting for him to respond.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, man," Axel finally said, looking upset. "I just like to have a little fun now and then. I didn't think you were that concerned!" He sighed and said, "Fine, I won't get you into trouble anymore. I guess I shouldn't have assumed you were more of a goof-off type."

Roxas looked at Axel in confusion. He had expected Axel to come up with some sassy response, not a sincere apology. Then Axel smiled.

"Tell you what, when we get to the bookstore, I'll buy the book for you. The whole thing was really my fault, anyway."

"No, wait! You don't have to do that!" Roxas responded.

However, Axel continued walking on and said, "Hurry up! I want to get there before the book sells out!" Then with a snigger he added, "Yeah right!"

Roxas laughed and caught up with his new friend, and they walked on to the bookstore.

* * *

_If anyone has a request for which character I should tease next, let me know. Marluxia should be coming up very soon, though!_


	4. Chapter X: High School Drama

_This is kind of a side story, so it's a little bit after the events of the previous chapter. Everyone look forward to singing and dancing Roxas!_

Chapter X -- High School Drama

Professor Xemnas began every day by reading off any annoucements to the students. As usual, no one paid much attention to them. However, one announcement in particular caught Roxas' attention.

"Auditions for the school play will be next Friday after school. The play will be _Meet Me In St. Louis_, a musical set around the time of the 1904 World's Fair. Students who wish to audition need to prepare a monologue and a song."

_A school play? That would be fun to see..._ Roxas thought. His old friend Olette had always been in the school plays at his old school. He wondered if maybe he could take Namine on a date to see the play.

However, that plan was quickly aborted when Axel murmured, "I heard that Namine's trying out for it." Roxas looked over at his red-headed friend, whose eyes were half-open in the struggle to stay awake. "I bet if you tried out for it you could get the lead male part."

Roxas laughed softly. "Yeah right, I could never get into the play. I can't act!"

During lunch, the freshmen discussed their plans involving the school play.

"I could _easily_ get the lead part!" Kairi shouted. "I'm so cute, and I have a good singing voice!"

"In that case, I'm going for the male lead!" exclaimed Sora. "Then we could both sing together on stage!"

Riku sighed. "You guys are both nerds." The idea of singing and dancing to impress a girl did not seem worth it to him.

Selphie giggled. "I'm trying out, too! And so is Namine, right?" She turned to Namine, who was quietly eating her lunch. "What part to you want, Nami-chan?"

Namine looked up. "It doesn't matter, really. Any part would be fine with me." She then glanced over at Roxas. "Would you go see the play if we were all in it?"

"Actually, I was kinda considering trying out for it," Roxas mumbled.

"Really?!" Sora jumped up in excitement. "I didn't know you liked to sing, too, Roxas!"

"Well, I've never really tried before..."

Kairi shot out of her seat and ran to Roxas. "Roxas-kun! I'll help you out, then! I did plays at my old school, and I always got the lead part! I'll help you so you get in, too!" She was secretly trying to get Roxas and Selphie together, because in her mind it seemed like a good match.

"Thanks," Roxas said. "But if I don't get in, I guess it wouldn't be the end of the worl..."

"We'll get you in!" Sora exclaimed. "Then we can all sing and dance _together!_"

That night, Roxas stared at the pile of songbooks looming over him in his room. Kairi had lent him all of her karaoke CDs, and Sora had given him songbooks to look through. Roxas, however, had no idea where to start.

_Why am I doing this?_ he thought. _If I don't get in I'll look like a total idiot in front of Namine..._ He picked up a CD and tried to pick a song. None of them seemed all that interesting to him, until he found one called "I Can Do This!" from the musical _A Chorus Line_. "That seems very encouraging," he thought. "Maybe with this optimistic song I'll automatically get in, because the judges will see how hard I work!"

He worked on the song all week, and when he came into school for the audition he felt fairly confident that he could get in for the lead part. He sat down outside of the audition room next to Sora and Selphie.

"Kairi and Namine have already gone," Selphie informed him.

_Crap, I was going to encourage Namine_. Roxas sighed and tried to calm himself down, for he had suddenly become nervous. Suddenly, the door opened and out came none other than Axel!

"Axel?! You didn't tell me _you_ were trying out!" Roxas was utterly shocked.

Axel grinned. "Eh, why not? It gives me another opportunity to tease Larxene." He pointed at the blonde-haired junior, who glared back at him. "She pissed off at me right now, which makes it all worth it."

"You mean you just tried out to make Larxene mad?" Roxas asked.

"Pretty much."

_He's terrible..._

A teacher poked her head out and called for the next person to come in. When Roxas' turn came, he was about to faint in anxiety. He popped in the karaoke CD and began singing. Suddenly, he realized that the teachers were nodding their heads. _I must not suck that bad, then!_ he thought excitedly. He finished his monologue and grinned, glad that the audition was over.

"The list of who made it will be posted outside the music room on Monday," the teacher told him as he left the room.


End file.
